


Naruto and His Wizard Pals

by dontpettheskunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Hogwarts Fifth Year, NaruHina - Freeform, Umbridge Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpettheskunk/pseuds/dontpettheskunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and his friends go on a mission in a strange new land in order to protect Harry, but with Voldemort, the Akatsuki, and Umbridge working against them it's going to be a difficult task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I have ever had the courage to post. I'm hoping putting it out there will encourage me to continue writing. This story takes place right after the Pain arc and during Harry's fifth year, so spoilers for all of that stuff are included. There will be some mild NaruHina, but I find that shipping can really slow down a plot fic like this so there won't be much focus on that. I don't intend for anything to be more graffic than the original works so keep in mind there will be mild language and fighting etc. Without further ado, let's get to it!

 

**Chapter 1: Bad News**

                Itachi Uchiha’s hands weaved through signs at a rapid pace as he stared intently at his captive. The unfortunate Leaf shinobi had been discovered by the Akatsuki and he had volunteered to take care of the matter. They were, however, unaware that he had ulterior motives. He had not dared to make any moves that would give himself away, but he felt that the situation was too dire. Sasuke would find him soon, and then it would be too late. It was imperative that Konoha learn of this plan before it could be set in motion.

                His genjutsu was almost complete, he had imparted all the necessary information, making the captured anbu think he had simply overheard the plan himself.  The shinobi slumped to the ground, unconscious for the time being. Soon he would awaken and rush back to the village. Time was running short. He had to believe that they could survive the attack Pain was soon to unleash, and if so, receive this message in time to prevent the worst. Itachi just hoped it would arrive in time.

 

* * *

                The Fifth Hokage rubbed her eyes from behind the desk in her makeshift office and sighed deeply. It had been two weeks since Pain had leveled the village. Tsunade had her work cut out for her, overseeing reconstruction, procuring resources, caring for the citizens of Konoha who were currently homeless, helping the countless injured, and of course, keeping up appearances. The last thing they needed was for another group to try and take advantage of the situation, which meant she was organizing even more missions than usual.

                She finished the stack of papers in front of her with a satisfied smile, only to have them be replaced with new ones. Shizune was certainly diligent. Tsunade was finally working up the drive to begin the new stack when a messenger rushed into the tent they were currently using as headquarters.

                “Hokage-sama!” He saluted, catching his breath. “Tanaka has returned from his mission. He says he needs to report directly to you immediately.”

                Tsunade could feel a headache coming on. “Well then, send him in.”

                Tanaka had been on a mission to gather intel on the Akatsuki for the last 3 months. He had been gone much longer than they had expected, and by this point they had thought him dead.

                The Anbu stumbled in, looking like he had been through quite an ordeal. It must have been a shock to return to the village like this, not much more than a crater in the ground.

                “Welcome home Tanaka. What is your report?”

                “Hokage-sama, I’m afraid I bear terrible news. We must put together a team at once!”

                “Slow down,” Shizune offered. “What is all of this about?”

                “It’s the Akatsuki. They have to be stopped. They are going to acquire a weapon that we have no way to stop.”

                “Start from the beginning please.” Tsunade said, barely maintaining a calm exterior.

                “I think I might be able to shed more light on this situation.” A voice came from outside. An old man came in, with a long silver beard and hair, wearing draping purple robes. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I believe we are both in need of each other’s assistance.”

 

* * *

                Naruto Uzumaki had been cooped up in the makeshift building that served as his room for almost two weeks now. Two whole weeks! He was going to die. Even his recent sage training wasn’t enough to prepare him for this much sitting around. After defeating Pain and confronting Nagato he had been greeted by the village as a hero. Now he was a lot closer to becoming Hokage! Even so, after everything had settled down Granny had ordered him to lay low and get some rest. If he had known she meant to keep him locked up for ages he would have argued more.

                Everyone came to visit the first few days to see how he was doing and to congratulate him, but now they were busy rebuilding the village. Sakura-chan had been coming by every day, which was nice, but it was probably only because Granny had asked her to. She was still pretty tired from using up all of her chakra every day at the hospital.

                Naruto paced the room, trying to think of a way to sneak out without Granny hearing about it. He was drawing a blank and about to give up when he heard a knock on the door. It was earlier than when Sakura-chan usually stopped by.

                He raced to the door and threw it open. “Sakura-chan why- oh hey there Hinata-chan. What’s up?”

               “Oh, Naruto-kun!” she exclaimed softly. “Tsunade-sama is calling us in for a mission. It seems urgent.”

               “A mission? I’m totally saved! I’m so happy to see you Hinata-chan! Let’s go see what Granny has to say!” He grabbed her hand and dashed from his prison towards Granny’s tent. Hinata-chan was dragged behind him.

               “Naruto-kun, please slow down a little.”

                 He turned and saw that she was panting a bit. His smile dropped and he let go of her hand. “I forgot about your injuries. I’m so sorry Hinata-chan.” He really was an idiot.

                “It’s okay, really.” She smiled. “I’m much better. My side just hurts a little. Don’t worry about me.”

                When they reached the tent he saw that along with Granny and Shizune ne-chan and some old man, Shikamaru, and Sakura-chan were already there. 

                “It’s about time.” Shikamaru commented, arms crossed.

                “Let’s get started. We have a lot to cover.” Granny said.

                “Who’s the beard guy?” Naruto asked, pointing.

                “Idiot!” Sakura-chan’s fist connected with the top of his head. “Be polite.”

                “This,” Granny said, gritting her teeth, “Is Albus Dumbledore and he is hiring your team.  I will be frank with you, this is an emergency situation and it needs to be dealt with the utmost care. That being said I have a lot to tell you, so please wait until I’ve finished to ask questions.

                “Now, as I’m sure you’re aware we have been sending anbu to spy on the Akatsuki for some time now, and I have just been brought intelligence on a new plan they are hatching. That is where Dumbledore-san comes in. You see, Dumbledore-san is from a different world and-“

                “WHAT!!!???” Naruto exclaimed, quite shocked. “How is that even possible dattebayo?” He flinched as Sakura-chan once again pounded him on the head. 

                “Shut up and let her talk idiot!”

                “Sakura-chan, that hurt!” he whined.

                Granny cleared her throat and glared at him. “As I was saying, he is not from our land. He is from a world of magic. There are legends that such places exist, but now we know they were true. He tracked his enemy to this world and found they were meeting with the Akatsuki and decided to seek our help. It seems that in return for the capture of an important person, this enemy will provide the Akatsuki with weapons and allies we will be unable to fight. Your mission is to accompany Dumbledore to the school he runs and protect this person at all costs. If we can prevent the Akatsuki from capturing this boy, the deal with be off and the enemy will not assist them.”

                “Granny, what do you mean people we can’t fight?” Naruto said, quite confident in his new skills.

                “I believe I can answer that question well.” Said the beard guy. “You see, while people from my world are not as skilled in hand to hand combat as yours, and we cannot perform jutsu, we have magic. Magic allows us to bend the rules of reality as we see fit, for instance, I could turn you into a teacup, or a toad, with very little effort and the only thing that could stop me was whether or not you could dodge the attack.” To demonstrate he send a beam of light shooting out from a stick he was carrying. It hit a pile of papers and turned them into flowers. Everyone gasped. It was much faster than Naruto could have ever thrown a shuriken. That would be very difficult to dodge.

               “Magic has the power to do miraculous things, but it also has the power to hurt people. With a word, you can kill or torture, but society has banned these things. That is where my enemy, as you put it, Voldemort, comes in. Sadly, not everyone in my world can perform magic, and Voldemort wishes to subjugate those who cannot. He uses these forbidden spells to hurt people. I’m afraid you would have a very hard time combating an army of wizards who can kill as quickly as a bolt of lightning. To make matters worse, Voldemort has also pledged to send creatures called dementors that feed of the souls of people. The only way to combat them is with a spell that your people are incapable of performing.  All in all it would be a very grim situation for you. That is why I have come here. If you can help thwart Voldemort on my end, you can also save yourselves a lot of trouble from this Akatsuki organization. He seeks the capture of a boy who has stopped his plans on several occasions. His name is Harry Potter.”

               “Here is your mission,” Granny spoke, “protect Harry Potter and break the deal between Voldemort and the Akatsuki. Understood?”

               “Yes mam.” They all said in unison.

               “You will be given anbu names and uniforms. This may give you an advantage against any Akatsuki members who may know your identities. Also, only use taijutsu unless it is imperative. Shikamaru, you will be leading the team. Find some sort of strategy for combating wizards. Sakura, you’re the team medic, I’m sure you will fulfill your duties well. Hinata, your surveillance skills are sure to be useful, and Naruto,” she paused, “failure is unacceptable. I’m counting on all of you. Any questions?”

                “I’m still not sure exactly what is going on here, but we just have to protect this kid right?”

                “Naruto!” he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the blow from his teammate.

                “Ouch, Sakura-chan knock it off. You’re gonna kill me!”

                “This sounds like a long mission. What a pain. I have more questions about all of this magic stuff, but I’m sure Dumbledore-san can fill us in.” Shikamaru said, with a sigh.

                “If the mission is not complete by the end of the school year I will send another team to relieve you.”

                “Wha? That long!?” Naruto wailed. He was going to have to pack even more than usual. A year was a long time to go without Ichiraku, but he had gone longer when he was training with Jiraya. He smiled a little sad smile at the thought of his master.

                “Meet back here in 4 hours.” Granny ordered. “The whole village, the whole shinobi world, is counting on you. Dismissed.”

                 Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. A whole new world to explore, not to mention stopping the Akatsuki. This was going to be the best mission ever!

 

 


	2. A History of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot longer than I thought to get this chapter done, and it's a little short. Life happened. I hope to get through all the world-building, stuff you already know quickly and get on with the actual story. Please enjoy

            Shikamaru sighed as he watched Naruto round the corner, trying to put on his vest and throw his bag over his shoulder at the same time. How could he be so uncoordinated with all of that training? He began untangling himself from his own limbs, apologizing for being late.

            “Sorry guys, I’m ready!”

            “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Shikamaru questioned. Naruto’s face screwed up in concentration.

            “Uh…”

            Shikamaru tapped the mask on his face, hoping to reach the idiot.

            “Oh crap!!! I forgot to put my mask on!” he said, fumbling to fit it over his face. Well, this mission was going to run smoothly.

            “Come on, Dumbledore-san is waiting for us at the gate.” Sakura reminded them. “Everyone remember your code names. Especially you, Fox.”

            It took Naruto a second to realize she was addressing him. “Oh, yeah. Sorry Sa- um Sparrow.” She shook her masked head in disappointment.

            “Well, team, let’s not keep him waiting.”

            When they arrived at the gate Dumbledore was already there. He smiled at them, a kind smile, and his eyes gleamed with intelligence. Shikamaru would have to watch this guy closely in case he tried to manipulate them.

            “Greetings,” he said with a friendly gesture. “We didn’t really have a chance to properly introduce ourselves. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

            “I am Stag, the captain.” Shikamaru said, “This is Sparrow, our medic, and Tiger our surveillance and defensive expert. And this is-”

            “I’m Fox, and I’m gonna be Hokage!” He said, pointing to himself with a grand gesture.

            “- Fox, our offense. We look forward to working with you.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Tone it down will you?” 

            “Our destination is about a day’s journey from here. I will give you more information and answer your questions on the way.”

            As they walked, Dumbledore-sensei filled them in on magic, Hogwarts, the wizarding government, and the history of Harry and Voldemort, fueled by Stag and Sparrow’s questions. Tiger stayed mostly silent, and Fox gave periodic exclamations of wonder.

            “Harry is reckless and impulsive, but he is also kind, and courageous. He has friends to help him too. Ronald Weasley is brave and loyal, and Hermione Granger may well be the brightest witch I have ever has the pleasure of knowing. His defeat of Voldemort has placed quite a burden on Harry’s shoulders.”

            That reminded Shikamaru of their own impulsive friend. It seemed Naruto was a good choice for this mission.

            “Now that you have an understanding of the situation there are a few rules you must follow.” Dumbledore-sensei said. “Firstly, as the Hokage stated, it would be better if you kept on your masks. The official age wizards become adults is 17, so you will all be seen as quite young if you are discovered.”

            “We will all be turning 17 during this mission.” Sakura pointed out.

            “While that would make you adults in the law’s eyes, there are many who will still see you as children. I think it is better to keep this our little secret. The second thing is that you will have to submit to the authority of teachers. I’m afraid that was one of the conditions the Ministry had for letting me hire body guards.”

            “We can handle that I think. Sneaking around is a Shinobi specialty after all. We are also supposed to hide our jutsu right? I assume not many wizards know about us.”

            “Quite right, Stag. We wouldn’t want to frighten the students or the Ministry. They don’t exactly trust me at the moment. They are frightened by Voldemort and refuse to believe he is back.”

            “What? That’s stupid! How can they protect people like that?” Fox seemed very angry about the subject.

            “Exactly. That is why you are here Fox.” Dumbledore gave a pleased smile at his reaction. “Oh, let’s not forget,” he said, rummaging in his robes for something, “these.” In his hand he held four necklaces, each with a silver coin tied to the end. “These necklaces are charmed. When you wear them you will be able to speak and understand English, the language we speak at Hogwarts.” They each took one, and Shikamaru noticed that Dumbledore was wearing a similar one. “You will still be able to speak in your native language if you concentrate, I believe it is similar to one from my world called Japanese. I don’t believe any of the students will understand you.

            They had been walking through thick trees for some time, but they were beginning to thin out. It looked like they were coming upon a clearing. It was getting dark and they should be arriving soon.

            When the trees finally opened up they found themselves at a shrine. It was very old and in disrepair, missing shingles and rotting boards could be found everywhere, and vines and other various plants were reclaiming the building. The place gave Shikamaru and unsettling feeling.

             Dumbledore lead the way inside, they all had to duck under a fallen beam to get in, to stand around a small statue. It was a cat, shaped out of smooth black stone, which looked polished. Shikamaru wondered how something so clean ended up in a place like this.

           “This is called a portkey,” the old man said. “This is a very special one that can transport us between worlds. We must be very careful, however, that we all touch it at the exact same time, so that we can all be transported.” Everyone looked at Fox.

            “Okay, I got it! I got it!”

            “This may feel a little strange. Okay, on three.”

            Shikamaru took a breath. No turning back now.

            “One, two…” everyone’s hands came down on the object, “three!”

            Shikamaru felt his body twist, that was the best way to describe it, and then fall. He looked around to find himself somewhere completely new. So this magic thing really did work. It only took a few seconds for the Shinobi to get over the strange sensation and appraise their surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of seating room, but the furniture was tall and foreign-looking. Another man was in the room, sitting on a tall, cushioned bench. He stood when he noticed them and handed Dumbledore a letter.

            “Excellent timing, Headmaster, this just came for you.” He drawled. He had dark, oily hair that hung limply from his head, and sharp, critical eyes. Shikamaru noticed he wore robes, similar to that of Dumbledore’s. He looked stern, and efficient. He watched the Shinobi warily. “It’s from the Ministry.” He said, placing heavy weight on the words. Could there already be trouble?

            “Thank you Severus. These are the Shinobi we have hired from the Hidden Leaf Village, like I told you. This is Severus Snape, Potion’s Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. He is also a trusted member of the Order.”

            “I’m Stag, this is Sparrow, Fox, and Tiger.” He said, in the strange language. “Well, we know these charms work, I’ve never heard this language before.”

            “Quite.” Said Snape, as Dumbledore opened the letter.

            “Cool!” Fox said, trying out his new-found language skills. “I don’t even have to think of it. It just comes out dattebayo! Quick, Sa-Sparrow, try saying something!”

            “Fox, can you try to be a little more professional? Huh, you know, this is very strange.”

            “You sound so cool!” Fox exclaimed. “Tiger, you say something too!”

            “Um, like what?” She spoke softly. “Oh, it does feel odd.”

            <I can switch back> Sparrow said in Japanese, “If I really concentrate on it. It is quite easy to speak in this language though. I’m even thinking in it!”

            “This magic thing is pretty convenient.” Shikamaru added. It would have been a huge pain to learn this language on their own. It was pretty grammatically complex from what he could tell. He and Sakura might not have had problems picking some of it up, but it would have been hopeless to get Naruto to speak well, let alone understand it. This was really going to save them time.

            “Oh dear,” Dumbledore said, looking up from the letter. “It seems I have a matter to attend to. I will leave you in the care of Professor Snape. Take them to Headquarters and introduce them to everyone.” And then Dumbledore vanished with a popping noise.

             “Can you all do that?” Shikamaru asked Professor Snape.

             “Once the spell has been taught anyone can perform it if they have the talent. In case you are concerned however it cannot be done on school grounds. There are spells that prevent it.” Something about his tone annoyed Shikamaru. He sounded bored and exasperated. They were the ones who couldn’t handle this problem themselves. “Now I shall show you to our headquarters. I’m sure the others would be happy to answer all of your questions.”

            This man seemed to either mistrust them, which was reasonable, or feel that they were unneeded, which would be a gross mistake on his part. Even with all the amazing things he had seen so far he doubted they could face this threat alone. This was going to be such a pain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment or kudo to let me know if anyone is even reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a review or kudos if you want me to continue. I would love any advice to improve my writing.


End file.
